Crossover Fights 1
by Persiana13
Summary: A new series of one shots.  Two characters from different universes collide.  First in the series: Wolverine vs. Deathstroke.


**Cross-over Fights 1**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. _

One Shot 

Deathstroke, the black and orange clad villain, was standing on a roof top of a building, talking on his cell phone,

"I'm here. What do you want?"

The voice on the other end said,

"I want to hire you to kill someone."

The mercenary said,

"And who might that be?"

"Wolverine."

Slade nodded,

"I've heard of the guy. Rumor is, he's next to impossible to kill."

The voice said,

"He can be killed, and you're the man to do it. Get it done."

As Deathstroke was about to hang up the phone, he then felt three claws protruding through his chest. He grunted and dropped the phone.

A voice behind him said,

"Next time, don't make yourself a big target."

Slade said coolly,

"Hardly. I knew you were right behind me."

He grabbed the claw-user's arm and threw him over his head. Slade watched as the mysterious claw man, wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and tough leather shoes, landed like a cat. He nodded,

"So, you're Wolverine, then."

The hairy man looked up and smirked,

"And you're Deathstroke."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Slade drew his sword and the two began battling it out.

The sword cut through part of the jacket as Wolverine could feel the cold steel cut his hot flesh. Though he did not have to worry about the sword actually hurting him, Wolverine was not taking any chances. He ducked out of his leather jacket and tried to get another attack in.

Deathstroke was calm and calculating as he began deflecting the claw attacks with his sword. He had to admit; Wolverine was fast for an old guy. Then again, Slade was no slouch either. He heard the clanging of metal ring like a bell over and over again. Finally, Slade rolled out of the way on the roof top and, taking out his staff, launched himself across another roof top.

Wolverine jumped also, and managed to take out Deathstroke as he landed. The two rolled around, until Slade hit him in the throat. Wolverine was momentarily incapacitated, and, as he struggled to breathe again, the staff came cracking down on his back hard. Slade then kicked Wolverine in the stomach, but his foot hit some of the adamantium bone. Slade winced in pain, and Wolverine punctured the mercenary's foot with his claws.

Slade grunted in pain, trying to maintain his composure. He had to, for his own sake, as well as his opponent's. If he lost control, his opponent would capitalize on it. Deathstroke rolled out of the way and crashed through a roof top window. Wolverine went after him, but the assassin pulled out a flash bang grenade. It went off, blinding Wolverine.

There was a loud thud as Wolverine landed on his back. He groaned as he got up and looked around. His mutant healing factor was already working overtime trying to heal the damage done to him. He stood up and looked around the room, attempting to find out where he was, and where Deathstroke was. He sniffed the air, and his eyes suddenly shot open.

Gunpowder.

Deathstroke fired a shotgun he had hidden in here. The buckshot pierced Wolverine's back and he dropped to his knees. Deathstroke calmly walked out of the shadows and got another shot ready,

"Pity, really. You are good, but I'm being paid to do a job."

He took aim,

"Nothing personal."

Wolverine snarled and jumped at the mercenary. Slade let loose with another volley of buckshot. The shot hit Wolverine in the face, and the force behind it spun him in the air and landed face first into the broken debris. Deathstroke shook his head, thinking that such a wasted life of a man as skilled as Wolverine.

Deathstroke was turning to leave when he heard a moaning. He spun around, a bit surprised.

Wolverine rose from the debris, his face scarred deeply because of the shotgun blast. It was healing faster than Deathstroke had anticipated and Wolverine rushed him fast. Several claws penetrated Deathstroke's chest and his lungs. The maddened feral Canadian then through Slade with enough force through the wall and onto the concrete below.

Deathstroke's body lay there, twisted and bent inhumanly. Wolverine had walked out the front door and shook his head,

"Next time your boss wants to find me, have him call me."

He walked away. He knew Slade was still alive, not because of his healing ability, but because of respect. Wolverine could have killed him anytime he wanted to. He let him live out of respect, and to find his employer.

Slade lay unconscious and motionless in the streets. His eye then snapped open, a burning desire to get back at Wolverine began to grow…

End of One Shot


End file.
